


Matt's Immortal Family

by Hollow_Eve



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Eve/pseuds/Hollow_Eve
Summary: Being the only Immortal alive can get lonely. So Matt asked his Father in the sky for some friends. And it was good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to make fun of any religion! I just had a thought and sort of went with it.

Looking into Geoff’s eyes, it would be easy to assume he was the eldest of the group. It was true that he’d seen many things throughout the years he’d lived, but he was nowhere near the eldest.

No, the oldest member was Matt, who preferred to stay away from the antics Geoff proposed for their enjoyment.

Matt never spoke about his life before he found immortality, and no one asked him about it. It was an unspoken rule that nobody dared to break, for fear of Ryan’s punishment.

But Matt didn’t offer information for a different reason. Whether they realized it or not, everyone already knew who he’d been. Back when the years were still in the double digits and before he was known as Matt. Back when he lived in what was now Isreal and led a path of enlightenment.

Everyone called him ‘Hobo Jesus’ as a joke, but it was closer to the truth than they realized. And it had been his Father who had given all of them their immortality.  
When he’d died on the cross, his Father had brought him back. He’d lived ever since, having adopted the name of one of his followers, and continued to spread the word of God around the world.

But being immortal had made his life a lonely one, so he’d asked his Father what to do. His answer came to him in a dream. A young prince and his squire in Great Britain. He set off and found them.

A secret meeting in an old church had been the end of them both. The roof had collapsed and crushed them under the rubble. Matt dug them out and was shocked at the scene under his feet.

The prince had his arms wrapped protectively around the squire, his body contorted to shield him. As Matt watched, the prince gasped, the first breath of his immortal life shocking his once dead lungs. Soon after, the squire gasped as well.

It had been easy for Gavin the squire to disappear, but Prince James was a known man. Just as Matt had done, he took a new name. Ryan. Matt was overjoyed to have new friends he wouldn’t have to part with. And there were still more to come.

Matt always found them through his dreams. A French noble destined for the guillotine. A young demolition enthusiast. One of Jack the Ripper’s victims.

One by one, the group grew to the point where they couldn’t move around as freely. Using some of her parents’ money, Jack bought them a large house in America where they could stay while Matt continued to gather other immortals.

It was in the woods surrounding this house that they met Ray. Matt had returned from the front lines of WWI with Geoff and, barely staying long enough for introductions, left for the woods. He’d returned with a man on his back.

The man had been shot with a hunting rifle and the group knew he wouldn’t survive. When he closed his eyes and stopped breathing, everyone waited for the telltale gasp of life. But after waiting for three hours, they looked to Matt for guidance.

The son of God shook his head. Ray had been meant to join them, but he hadn’t wanted to stay. It had been his choice to die and everyone understood. None of them had wanted to go, and had taken the chance to live again. It had never occurred the any of them that someone might be okay with dying.

As the years pushed on, the group learned to respect the gift they’d all been given. While Michael had given up explosives, he’d found a soulmate in Lindsay, whose past life as a prostitute had given her a similar view on how fleeting a life could be. Geoff, though psychologically scarred from the war, took up the mantle of leading the group when Matt was gone. He’d been a father and knew how to handle the rowdy bunch. Jack was in charge of their finances and Ryan was their security. And though Gavin seemed like a loose cannon, he was the most adaptable of the group and picked up quickly on the need for technology.

When the house got too old to sustain them, Jack moved them all to a penthouse apartment in the city of Los Santos. The city was perfect for them. The people, by nature, were transient and didn’t notice that the group never aged, or that Geoff still suffered from PTSD from a war he looked to young to have lived through.

Matt thought they were complete. They didn’t need anyone else to be happy.

But then he had another dream.

A night club. A rapper on stage. A loose light. Panic.

Matt spent the next few days looking around the city for the club. It turned out to be a renovated garage with spotty electrical. The man on the stage was the big draw and Matt couldn’t deny that he had talent.

Having found the man before his death, Matt had a chance to observe his life. He was oblivious to his fast approaching demise, but he seemed content. Matt admired how he could spin words that could touch both a person’s heart and their mind.

On the day of the accident, the club had been full. The excited dancers had shaken the building. When the light fell, Matt heard himself shout a warning. Even though he’d known the man would be immortal, he hadn’t wanted to watch him die.

But the light hadn’t hit the man. Instead, it came crashing down a few feet beside him. Panic erupted from the crowd and they swarmed the exit. Matt was caught by the sea of people, but fought to stay in the room. His eyes locked with the rapper and he knew what would happen.

The man jumped from the stage to help Matt and was knocked from his feet by the crowd. Despite the panicked screams around him, Matt could hear bones break as the man was trampled.

When the room was clear, Matt approached the man’s body. It was the first time he’d felt responsible for someone’s death. Irrational as he knew it was, he blamed his immortality for the man’s end. If he hadn’t come back from his crucifixion, he wouldn’t have been in the club and the man wouldn’t have jumped to save him.

The man gasped and his eyes shot open. Without getting up, he looked at Matt.

“Are you okay?”

The man had died and come back to life, but he was more concerned with Matt’s health than his own.

Matt felt tears run down his face. He helped the man to his feet and led him to the apartment. The man introduced himself as Jeremy, but Gavin dubbed him Lil J. He was welcomed into the group instantly and was a perfect fit.

And Matt never had another dream.


End file.
